hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1996 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season
The 1996 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. It was a very active season that produced a total of 17 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The season's first tropical cyclone, Tropical Storm Arthur, developed on May 29, while the season's last system, Hurricane Rene, dissipated on December 11. The most intense hurricane, Isidore, was a powerful Category 4 hurricane that devastated Belize and caused considerable damage in Mexico. Earlier in the season, Hurricane Bertha caused severe damage in North Carolina and southern Virginia. The season was also the first since 1982 to have a storm develop in December with Hurricane Rene forming on December 4. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1996 till:01/01/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1996 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/05/1996 till:02/06/1996 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:17/06/1996 till:02/07/1996 color:C2 text:"Bertha (C2)" from:19/07/1996 till:21/07/1996 color:TS text:"Cesar (TS)" from:03/08/1996 till:16/08/1996 color:C2 text:"Diana (C2)" from:20/08/1996 till:26/08/1996 color:C1 text:"Edouard (C1)" from:26/08/1996 till:29/08/1996 color:TS text:"Fran (TD)" from:31/08/1996 till:01/09/1996 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:02/09/1996 till:10/09/1996 color:C1 text:"Gustav (C1)" barset:break from:07/09/1996 till:13/09/1996 color:C1 text:"Hanna (C1)" from:12/09/1996 till:25/09/1996 color:C4 text:"Isidore (C4)" from:20/09/1996 till:23/09/1996 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:20/09/1996 till:21/09/1996 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:25/09/1996 till:28/09/1996 color:TS text:"Kyle (TS)" from:28/09/1996 till:02/10/1996 color:C2 text:"Lili (C2)" from:09/10/1996 till:17/10/1996 color:C3 text:"Marco (C3)" from:16/10/1996 till:18/10/1996 color:TS text:"Nana (TS)" barset:break from:27/10/1996 till:03/11/1996 color:C3 text:"Omar (C3)" from:18/11/1996 till:22/11/1996 color:TS text:"Paloma (TS)" from:04/12/1996 till:11/12/1996 color:C1 text:"Rene (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1996 till:01/06/1996 text:May from:01/06/1996 till:01/07/1996 text:June from:01/07/1996 till:01/08/1996 text:July from:01/08/1996 till:01/09/1996 text:August from:01/09/1996 till:01/10/1996 text:September from:01/10/1996 till:01/11/1996 text:October from:01/11/1996 till:01/12/1996 text:November from:01/12/1996 till:01/01/1997 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arthur On May 27, a tropical wave interacted with an area of disturbed weather in the southwest Caribbean Sea. The two systems remained separate, but the wave strengthened, and on May 29 became Tropical Depression One. Shortly afterwards, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Arthur and began to track northwest. Arthur skimmed Nicaragua and then Honduras on May 31 as it slowly strengthened, causing heavy rains and minor flooding. No injuries or fatalities were reported. Arthur continued to move northwest through the Yucatan Channel, emerging over the Gulf of Mexico on June 1 and dissipating one day later. Hurricane Bertha A subtropical low developed from a frontal trough over the open Atlantic Ocean on June 16 after interacting with an upper-level low. The NHC designated the low as Subtropical Depression One the next day, and the depression began to transition into a fully tropical system. By 22:00 UTC on June 18, the depression had transitioned into a tropical storm, and was named Bertha. Over the next few days, Bertha gradually strengthened as it moved west at a slow pace. As Bertha strengthened, its wind field grew in size, and by June 20 its tropical storm-force winds measured nearly 100 miles in diameter. Bertha's wind field continued to grow as it strengthened into a hurricane on June 21. After turning slightly southwest, Bertha resumed a northwesterly track towards the Carolinas and continued to strengthen, becoming a Category 2 hurricane on June 23. When Bertha made landfall in the Outer Banks on June 25, it had grown very large, with winds spanning over 700 miles in diameter. Despite only being a Category 2 storm, Bertha caused severe damage in the Outer Banks and southern Virginia, with total cost estimates at $1.7 billion (1996 USD). Before the storm's arrival, at least 4 people were reported to have drowned from strong rip currents, and an additional 6 fatalities occurred directly during Bertha's landfall. The storm's large size and severe damage earned it the nickname "Big Bertha" from the media. After landfall, Bertha brushed the Delmarva Peninsula as it weakened to a Category 1 hurricane, and then a tropical storm. Bertha regained strength as a Category 1 hurricane and continued to grow in size until becoming a large and intense post-tropical cyclone over the cold north Atlantic on July 2. Tropical Storm Cesar A surface low developed from a dissipating tropical wave near Bermuda on July 17. The low remained disorganized as it drifted northeast, but on July 19 it unexpectedly became a tropical depression. Despite cool sea surface temperatures, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Cesar just 6 hours after being designated. Unexpectedly, Cesar continued strengthening as waters became increasingly colder. Reaching a peak intensity at 60 mph (95 km/h), Cesar swung past the Azores, where an impending cold front caused the storm to weaken. In addition, strong shear further weakened Cesar until it was absorbed by the cold front on July 21. Cesar's only effects were near gale-force winds on Flores Island, although the storm generated rough seas for fishing vessels. Hurricane Diana A tropical wave formed just off the coast of Africa on July 30. The wave drifted westward across the tropical Atlantic and the NHC continuously monitored the system for development. Little change was noted with the wave until August 2, when a burst of convection in the wave's center led to the development of a center of circulation and central dense overcast. Thus, the wave was upgraded to Tropical Depression Four early the next day. Shortly thereafter, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Diana. Tracking west-northwestwards, Diana slowly strengthened under a marginally favorable environment. As it drew closer to the Leeward Islands, Diana gathered strength, intensifying into a hurricane on August 6. Diana turned further northwards as it crossed the island of Martinique. A hurricane warning was issued for Puerto Rico ahead of the strengthening hurricane, and on August 10 Diana made landfall as a Category 2 hurricane in Puerto Rico. Damage was extensive, with over $1 billion (1996 USD) in economic losses and 16 reported fatalities. Afterwards, Diana continued a northerly track into the open Atlantic Ocean, weakening to a Category 1 hurricane as it swung past Bermuda. On August 14, Diana weakened to a tropical storm before becoming an extratropical cyclone 2 days later on August 16. Hurricane Edouard A tropical wave merged with an upper-level trough on August 19, creating a broad area of low pressure over the Gulf of Mexico. The low tracked northeast with little change in organization, but after crossing over Florida later that day it began to organize. On August 20, while 200 miles off the coast of Georgia, the low became Tropical Depression Five. Additional strengthening initially was not expected due to moderately strong wind shear, but despite unfavorable conditions, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Edouard on August 22 off the coast of Virginia. Edouard's forward speed began increasing afterwards. Because of its high forward speed, Edouard did not weaken over the cool waters of the northern Atlantic, and it strengthened into a hurricane on August 24. However, its peak intensity was short-lived, peaking at 80 mph on August 25 before it began to rapidly weaken off of Newfoundland. On August 26, Edouard transitioned to an extratropical cyclone at an unusually high latitude 500 miles off the coast of Labrador. Tropical Storm Fran On August 25, a new invest associated with a tropical wave formed over the Caribbean Sea. The wave tracked northwest and gradually strengthened as it turned further to the north. The NHC classified the wave as a tropical depression on August 26 after significant convection was found surrounding a center of cirulation. Shorty after, the depression became Tropical Storm Fran as it tracked towards Cuba. On August 28, Fran strengthened to a 50 mph (85 km/h) tropical storm and made landfall in western Cuba, causing widespread heavy rainfall, minor flooding and mudslides. At least 2 were confirmed dead from mudslides in central Cuba. At the same time that Fran made landfall, a cold front began to migrate southwards, putting it in the projected path of Fran. The storm had an unusually fast movement speed of 21 mph, and the NHC forecasted that Fran would merge with the cold front the next day. On August 29, Fran became extratropical after it was absorbed by the front. Tropical Depression Seven A weak surface trough interacted with a weakening tropical wave over the Gulf of Mexico on August 29, producing a widespread area of cloudiness and disturbed weather. The system drifted southwest into the Bay of Campeche and began to organize into a tropical system. On August 31 the NHC began issuing advisories on Tropical Depression Seven, which was expected to be short-lived due to its close proximity to land. On September 1, the depression came ashore in Mexico, causing a widespread flooding event and triggering mudslides across Mexico's mountains and rainforests. The depression contributed to a severe flooding event that had taken the lives of 17 people, bringing over 13 inches of additional rainfall. Although the depression dissipated quickly over land, its remnants contributed to the formation of Tropical Storm Elida in the East Pacific. Hurricane Gustav On September 2, a tropical depression formed from a strong and convective tropical wave over the tropical Atlantic. The depression tracked slowly northwest at first, but began to strengthen as its forward speed increased. On September 3, the NHC upgraded the depression to Tropical Storm Gustav using the Dvorak technique to find a well-defined center of circulation. Gustav remained a minimal tropical storm for another 2 days until unexpectedly intensifying into a hurricane on September 5. Shortly afterwards, a small eye emerged and continued to fluctuate in and out as Gustav tracked northwest. Gustav threatened to strike the United States with possibly devastating impacts in the Outer Banks of NC. However, the storm turned away from the coastline as its eye remained just 30 miles offshore. While the Outer Banks were not directly impacted by the storm, gale-force winds still struck the coastline, and hurricane-force winds were reported from several boats just 20 miles offshore. Severe beach erosion occurred from high surf and stormy conditions as Gustav passed dangerously close to the coast. Gale-force winds and heavy rainfall were also felt further north to Massachusetts, decreasing in severity the further north Gustav went. On September 9, Gustav headed out to sea as it weakened into a tropical storm. The fast-moving storm then became a post-tropical cyclone on September 10, with the last advisory issued at 19:00 EST. Hurricane Hanna A tropical wave moved off the African coast on September 1. The wave drifted across the Atlantic Ocean and entered the Caribbean Sea on September 5. The wave began to show signs of development around this time, and the NHC labeled it as a possible candidate for tropical development. On September 7, a burst in convection led to the development of a defined center of circulation, and the NHC classified the wave as a tropical depression on that day. The next day, the pressure within the depression dropped to 1007 mbar and reports of tropical storm-force winds came in. Thus, the NHC reclassified the depression as Tropical Storm Hanna. Tracking northwest, Hanna continued strengthening over warm waters in the northwest Caribbean Sea. By September 10 Hanna had a well-defined center of circulation, and a reconnaissance flight reported a partial eyewall developing. Hanna was then upgraded to a hurricane at 17:00 UTC that day. The hurricane then stalled over the Gulf of Honduras for nearly 2 entire days before weakening slightly and turning southwest, making landfall just northwest of Honduras as a Category 1 hurricane. Mudslides triggered by heavy rain caused extensive damage to villages in Honduras, although, surprisingly, no fatalities were reported. Shortly after landfall, Hanna weakened drastically over mountainous terrain. Surprisingly, Hanna emerged into the Pacific Ocean as a tropical depression, and as it restrengthened was renamed Julio. Hurricane Isidore A tropical wave left the coast of West Africa on September 10. Warm ocean temperatures and a lack of wind shear allowed the wave to organize and strengthen, and the NHC began tracking it for possible development, which was seen as likely. On September 12, the wave strengthened into Tropical Depression Ten. Afterwards, it struggled to intensify further, but it began organizing yet again on September 13, and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Isidore at 21:00 UTC. Just before reaching the Leeward Islands, Isidore strengthened into a hurricane, making landfall 4 hours later in Dominica. High winds and heavy rainfall caused moderate damage through flooding, which left 9 people dead. While tracking through the warm Caribbean Sea on September 16, Isidore began to rapidly intensify, becoming a major hurricane in just 10 hours. However, an eyewall replacement cycle occurred shortly afterwards and the storm weakened back to a minimal Category 2 hurricane. Turning northwest, the NWS sent a reconnaissance aircraft into the hurricane on September 18. They found that Isidore was significantly stronger, a Category 4 hurricane with wind speeds of 145 miles per hour and a minimum pressure measured at 926 mbar. Isidore now posed a serious threat to the Yucatan Peninsula and the small island of Cozumel, which was located directly in the hurricane's path. On September 21, the slow-moving hurricane passed over the island of Cozumel. The small island felt the full force of Isidore's strength, which had peaked at 150 mph (240 km/h). Isidore weakened very little as it made landfall in Belize 2 hours later. Due to the storm's unusually slow movement speed, it dumped heavy rains across the Yucatan Peninsula for an entire 36 hours while it weakened over land. Flooding and mudslides were the primary causes of damage from Isidore, with an estimated $6.8 billion (1996 USD) in damages being caused and 258 fatalities being reported. Isidore emerged over the Bay of Campeche as a minimal hurricane on September 23, weakening to a tropical storm the next day. Late on September 24, Isidore made its final landfall in Mexico before finally dissipating over land the next day. Tropical Storm Josephine Josephine formed as a tropical depression on September 20 from a tropical wave east of the Lesser Antilles. By September 21 it had become a tropical storm while tracking northwest. Crossing the island of Trinidad later that day, Josephine strengthened at a very low latitude, remaining just off the coast of South America. Josephine's relatively rapid movement speed was expected to lead the storm into the southwest Caribbean Sea, generally termed "the graveyard" for tropical cyclones in the Atlantic. However, Josephine began to turn further south in a very unusual occurrence, bringing it closer to Venezuela. On September 23, Josephine made landfall on the Guajira Peninsula, becoming one of only five storms in known history to do so. Josephine caused heavy rainfall and mudslides in Colombia and Venezuela before leaving the Guajira Peninsula into the Caribbean Sea, where it rapidly weakened into an open wave. Tropical Depression Twelve An upper-level low merged with a tropical wave in the Gulf of Mexico on September 17, producing a widespread area of disorganized cloudiness and thunderstorms. The disturbance remained disorganized as it remained nearly stationary over the Gulf of Mexico. On September 20, the system unexpectedly organized and began generating convection, and the NHC designated the disturbance as Tropical Depression Twelve. Shortly afterwards, it began to track westwards towards Mexico. The depression had little time to strengthen before making landfall in Mexico on September 21, causing relatively minimal effects. The depression rapidly weakened as it traversed the dry landscape before it dissipated later the same day. Tropical Storm Kyle On September 23, a small area of convection associated with a weak trough formed over the Yucatan Channel. As the trough tracked slowly northwards, it began to strengthen and acquire tropical characteristics. By September 25, the system was already producing gale-force winds, becoming a tropical storm shortly afterwards. The NHC designated the system as Tropical Storm Kyle at 17:00 UTC. The wind field and cloud coverage of Kyle expanded as it steadily strengthened, despite convection being sheared slightly to the east of the system. The storm also developed rainbands on September 26 as it dumped heavy rain over the Yucatan Peninsula and Cuba, causing mudslides that affected many villages. On September 27, Kyle made landfall on the Florida Peninsula near hurricane strength. The storm produced heavy rainfall and spawned tornadoes across the entire state of Florida, inflicting a total of $650 million in damages with an accumulative total of $770 million from its effects in all areas. Kyle weakened slowly over land, turning northward as it began to undergo an extratropical transition. Later that day, Kyle weakened to a post-tropical cyclone while over the state of Georgia. Hurricane Lili A mid-level low formed west of Bermuda on September 26. Initially non-tropical in nature, the low gradually transitioned to a subtropical depression on September 28. The depression meandered over the open Atlantic Ocean as it continued to strengthen into a subtropical storm on September 30. By that evening, the subtropical storm was producing hurricane-force winds, but retained its subtropical characteristics. However, the storm transitioned into a fully tropical hurricane at 00:00 UTC, at which point it recieved the name Lili. Unusually, Lili began to rapidly intensify over cool waters, reaching Category 2 status on October 1. Shortly after attaining peak intensity, Lili began to weaken under the presence of an extratropical cyclone to its north. On October 2, Lili weakened below hurricane strength before becoming an extratropical cyclone at 18:00 UTC. An hour later, the extratropical remnants of Lili merged with a larger extratropical system to its north. Hurricane Marco A tropical wave left the African coast on October 7. The wave gradually strengthened and organized as it tracked east over the warm tropical Atlantic. The NHC classified the wave as Tropical Depression Fifteen on October 9. The depression quickly organized thereafter, and it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Marco on October 10 despite still being rather disorganized. However, Marco gradually organized as it turned northeast into the open Atlantic Ocean. On October 12, Marco began to rapidly intensify, developing a large eye measuring 40 mi (65 km) in diameter. Marco became the third major hurricane of 1996 when it reached Category 3 intensity on October 13. Shortly after attaining peak intensity, Marco developed characteristics reminiscent of an annular hurricane, with its large and well-defined symmetrical eye and a lack of distinctive rainbands. Marco's eye continued to grow in size as the storm weakened over cooler waters. Marco maintained tropical characteristics for longer than expected, becoming extratropical around 900 miles south of Iceland, still mainting hurricane-force winds on October 17. Marco affected the British Isles as a powerful extratropical cyclone with near hurricane-force winds, resulting in numerous power outages and wind damage to Ireland and the United Kingdom. Tropical Storm Nana On October 15, a circulation developed from an upper-level trough over the eastern Atlantic Ocean. The circulation quickly organized and became Tropical Depression Sixteen around 820 miles south-southwest of the Azores. Moving generally westward, the NHC forecasted the depression to reach winds of 60 mph (95 km/h), but it failed to reach that intensity. However, banding features developed over the storm late on October 17, and it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Nana during the day's final advisory. Nana tracked northwest towards the Azores and gradually lost strength, eventually becoming an extratropical low on October 18. Hurricane Omar A tropical wave left the African coast on October 23. At the same time, a large trough formed over the tropical Atlantic. On October 25, the two lows merged, creating a disorganized but vigorous area of low pressure. Over the next 24 hours, the low organized appreciably and began producing winds of gale force. By October 27, the low had established a well-defined center, and the NHC classified the low as Tropical Depression Seventeen. While the depression was producing gale-force winds, it was still largely disorganized. The next day, however, the system's maximum extent of winds contracted and became organized, and the NHC upgraded the depression to Tropical Storm Omar. Tracking generally to the west, Omar faced wind shear early in its development, and it struggled to intensify. However, conditions became a little more favorable in the next few days, and on October 30 the NHC upgraded Omar to a hurricane. The next day, Omar began to rapidly intensify, becoming the third major hurricane of the season on November 1. At the same time, the storm's forward speed began to rapidly increase to an unusually high speed of 24 mph. The next day, Omar weakened to a minimal hurricane and made landfall in South Carolina. Omar caused at least $870 million in damages and caused several injuries. An unusual feature of Omar was its unusually tall cloud tops, which measured nearly 59,000 feet (18,000 meters) into the atmosphere. Less than a day after landfall, Omar rapidly weakened over land, and eventually dissipated on November 3. Tropical Storm Paloma A surface low developed over the Gulf of Mexico on November 16. The low stalled for the next 2 days as it gradually began to take on tropical characteristics. On November 18, the NHC classified the low as Tropical Depression Eighteen when it became a fully tropical system. The depression continued a slow northward movement towards the Mississippi River, becoming Tropical Storm Paloma on November 20 while 230 miles south of the mouth of the Mississippi River. Continued strengthening was supported by a trough to Paloma's southwest as the storm turned northwest. On November 21, Paloma reached winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and entered the Vermilion Bay, making landfall in rural southern Louisiana. Due to Paloma's distance from major cities, the storm caused very little damage, and it became extratropical hours after landfall. However, Paloma's remnants caused flooding in ponds, lakes, and rivers in Louisiana, as well as spawning several tornadoes in the state and in neighboring Arkansas. Yet damage was still very minimal as severe weather did not occur in major cities. There were only reports of 3 injuries. Hurricane Rene A cold-core extratropical low drifted southward into the tropics on December 2. The low gradually began to acquire subtropical characteristics, and the NHC classified the system as a subtropical depression on December 4. 2 days later, the depression had transitioned into a tropical system, and upon strengthening received the name Rene, becoming the first named storm in December since Tropical Storm Florence in 1982. Rene tracked northward for a few days, gradually strengthening over the warm Gulf Stream. By December 9, Rene had strengthened into a hurricane and it began to accelerate northeast. The fast-moving hurricane reached wind speeds of 90 mph (150 km/h) on December 10, and quickly began to weaken over cold waters near Nova Scotia. Rene weakened to a tropical storm on December 11, transitioning to a post-tropical cyclone later that day as it raced off into the cold far northern Atlantic. Upon strengthening into a hurricane and reaching winds of 90 mph on December 10, Rene became the strongest named storm in the Atlantic Ocean in December, a record only eclipsed by Hurricane Olga in the 2001 season. Storm Names Below is a list of names used for storms that formed in the north Atlantic in 1996. This list is the same list that was used in the 1990 season, with the exceptions of Hanna and Kyle, which replaced Hortense and Klaus. Storms were named Hanna, Kyle, Nana, Omar, Paloma, and Rene for the first time in 1996. Retirement In the spring of 1997 at its annual meeting, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Bertha, Diana, and Isidore from its rotating name lists. They were replaced by Bailey, Dolly, and Ike for the 2002 season. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:WMHB Seasons (Cooper) Category:What-might-have-been seasons